Fine:Goodbye
by PrEtIfInE09
Summary: Another party invitation from the Unknown Kingdom. Will there be trouble again? Will the Black Crystal take revenge of Queen Serena and kill her? Read and Find out!


~~~Location:Unknown Kingdom~~~Time:Afternoon~~~

**Fine: ...**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(What's wrong?)**

**Fine:No nothing.**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu?(Huh...?)**

**~Everything was still.~**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(Maid come here.)**

**Maid:Yes,Miss?**

**~Pyupyu goes in front of the maid and said softly~**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu...pyupyu.(We have to plan later for this very SPECIAL event...all of the maid should cooperate this it!)**

**Maid:Yes,Miss.**

**Fine:What are you whispering to her,Pyupyu?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(No...nothing.)**

**Fine:Really?The way how you say that sounds you hiding something to me?Tell it to me!**

**Pyupyu:Pyu...pyu.(No...nothing.I...just let them prepare...our dinner)**

**Fine: *raised eyebrow* Fine! ...**

**Pyupyu: ...*in her mind: Whew...that's close...so close.***

**After that they eat the cooked dinner & after that they've & the maids pretended to sleep so that they wouldn't be noticed by Fine.**

**~~~Location:Kitchen~~~Time:Midnight~~~**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Ok,maids!This is have to finish this until this do their best ,Ok! So let's go!)**

**The chefs/cooks cook the food,most of the maids designed the whole kingdom,some were cleaning the tables,the others were preparing the maid has tasks to they finished whole kingdom was so in the kingdom were has a wonderful morning for an event to celebrate.**

**Fine:*looking for Pyupyu*Pyupyu?Pyupyu?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(Yes,Queen Serena)**

**Fine:Pyupyu,what's happening?I didn't ask you to design the whole kingdom.**

**Pyupyu:Pyu...pyu,Pyupyu.(um...It's your Mama's...I mean Queen Vine's birthday)-_-**

**Fine:What?We should...invite them so I could see her again.**

**After they've send the invitation...**

**Location:Sunny Kingdom**

**Queen Elsa:Another invitation from that kingdom.**

**King Truth:I think we should inform Rein immediately!Camelot!**

**Camelot:*running then stop in front of them*Yes,Your Highness!**

**Queen Elsa:Please,give this to Rein.*hands the letter***

**Camelot:This will be given to her as fast as i could!*then she looks for Rein***

**Rein-sama?Rein-sama?Where are you?**

**Rein:I'm just here!What is it,?**

**Camelot:They told me to give this letter.*hands Rein the letter***

**Rein:*she opened the letter and red it***

**Dear King Truth & Queen Elsa of the Sunny Kingdom,**

**I sent to you this letter 'cause I am asking your daughter's permission so she could attend **

**the coming celebration on our time is 4:00 in the afternoon.**

**With respect,**

**Queen Serena of the Unknown Kingdom**

**Rein:Oh,this is great!I could see her again.**

**Camelot:her?Who...*before finish her sentenced,Rein cut it***

**!**

**Camelot:Yes?Rein-sama?**

**Rein:Can you please help me preparing my dress?**

**Camelot:Sure,Rein-sama!**

**~~~~~Moon Kingdom~~~~~**

**Milky:Babu?Babu?Babu!(What kingdom is this?Onee-chan do you know it?Sound fun!)**

**Shade:yes,I know.I know you will enjoy this place!*sighed***

**Milky:*in mind:Onee-chan?***

**~~~~~Seed Kingdom~~~~~**

**Saya:Have you heard the news?**

**Ichele:Huh...?**

**Saya:There's a PARTY INVITATION!**

**Joiner:hmmmm...**

**Gorchel:No matter what kingdom is it,WE STILL HAVE TO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY AND ENJOY IT!**

**Seed Princesses:LET'S GO!**

**~~~~~Windmill Kingdom~~~~~**

**King Randa:...**

**Sophie:Wow!Sounds fun & exciting!**

**Auler:ehehehhe*in mind:that weird kingdom again and whats exciting about there***

**~~~That Afternoon~~~Sunny Kingdom~~~**

**Rein:All of us are here?**

**everyone:HAI!**

**Pyupyu:*appeared infront of them*Pyupyu?(Are you all ready?)**

**Milky:Babu...Babu?(Who...are you?)**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(I came here so I could bring all of you in the kingdom!)**

**Milky:Babu babu?(What kingdom?)**

**Pyupyu:...**

**Rein:I think we should go now!**

**Sophie:That's right!So exciting!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Ok!Let's go!)**

**Pyu...pyu(Oh,God open the door through this kingdom-To the Unknown Kingdom)**

**~~~~~Unknown Kingdom~~~~~**

**Fine:I should be alert!I have to hurry!Maybe there is another accident!**

**Subete no Happy O Mamoru, Grand Universal Queen!**

**Pyupy:Pyupyu!(We're here!)**

**Fine:...*runs to her bedroom***

**Milky:Babu?(Why?)*follows after Fine***

**~~~Fine's bedroom~~~**

**Fine:*sits on her bed*Why?Why did I run?I can't even look at Rein!I...I didn't apologize to her.*cries***

**Milky:*opens the door a little**sees Fine crying***

**Fine:*crying then after a minute she wipe her tears*I should go back!**

**Milky:*opens the door*Babu babu?(Fine-onee-chan?)**

**Fine:Milky?**

**Milky:Babu babu?(What are you doing here?)**

**Fine:I...I am the queen of this kingdom.**

**Milky:Babu?...(You are?...)**

**Fine:...Sorry,Milky!I didn't visit you for a long time.I do not have time.I'm too busy.**

**Milky:Babu babu!(No need to say sorry!)*hugs Fine*Babu...babu babu?(So...why did you run to your room?) **

**Fine:...**

**Milky:Babu babu babu babu.(I think we should go back might be looking for us.)**

**Fine:um...You go first,I will be following you after a while.**

**Milky:Babu.(Ok.)*go back***

**Rein:...*in mind:"Where's Fine?"***

**Shade:Huh..?Where's Milky?**

**Sophie:hmmm...I see her a whi-**

**Milky:Babu babu!(I'm here!)**

**Sophie:There she is.**

**Shade:Where did you go,Milky?**

**Milky:Babu babu babu.(I just wondered around.)**

**Shade:^.^ Never do that again Milky.**

**Milky:Babu babu babu.(Sorry Onee-chan.)**

**Shade:It's alright!**

**Milky: ^_^**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu pyupyu.(Princes and princesses,your room is can now go!Maids!)**

**Maid 1,2,3,4,5:Yes,Miss?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(Kindly,bring them to their rooms.)**

**Maid 1,2,3,4,5:Yes,Miss!**

** this way Princesses and Princes.**

**everyone:hai!**

**~~~they left~~~**

**~~~~~While walking~~~~~**

**Rein:Maid,what's the party for?**

**Maid 2:We will celebrate Queen Vine's birthday!**

**Lione:Who is Queen Vine?**

**Maid 3:Queen Vine was Queen Serena's mother.**

**Sophie:So...where is Queen Vine?**

**Maids:...**

**Maid 1:She...died on a war.**

**Sophie: :(**

**Rein: ...*in mind:"So that's what she is talking about..about her mother."***

**All of them have gone to their rooms and prepared for the party.**

**~~~~~~~~Party Time~~~~~~~~**

**Fine:Minna-san!Listen Please!I invited you to this party because we are to celebrate Queen Vine's birthday!**

**People:*claps***

**Fine:Before we eat,let's play a game!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Let's play a game!)Pyupyu pyupyu pyupyu pyupyu!(Tag-this time the one who's 'it' will be caught by the one who is not 'it'.The 'it' have 1:00 minute to ran goal is in the rooftop...if the 'it' wins,she/he will get a reward!But if the the 'it' didn't make it in time or she/he has been caught,we will get another 'it'.)Pyupyu!(The Queen will now choose!)**

**Fine:The 'it' will be...Princess Rein.**

**Rein:me?**

**Shade:hahahaha**

**Lione:Goodluck Rein!**

**Altezza:Do you have a daily exercise?Better make it on the rooftop.**

**Sophie:Run fast!**

**Mirlo:You need to remove your hills.**

**Bright:Goodluck!**

**Rein:^.^Thanks for supporting me everyone!**

**Fine:Get the ball roll on!Ready...set...go!**

**Rein:*runs***

**everyone:*running after rein***

**~~~~~stairs~~~~~**

**man:Kid!You are not going anywhere now!**

**Rein:Kyaa!**

***a boy block the mans way..it was bright***

**Bright:*punches the man*Go for it,Rein!**

**Rein:*running*OK!**

**~~~~~After 50 seconds~~~~~**

**Rein:*sees the door through the rooftop**in mind:Just a little bit more**running***

**54 seconds**

**Rein:*running***

**56 seconds**

**Rein:*running***

**58 seconds**

**Rein:*opening the door**hear claps***

**Fine:*claps*Congratulations,you made it Rein!So..what do you want?**

**Rein:Nothing!**

**Fine:tsk..you just waste your energy!**

**Rein:...**

**Fine:What do you want?Jewelries,money,a crown,dresses,foods...what?**

**Rein:I want you to go back in our kingdom!**

**Fine:I can't!**

**Rein:Why?**

**Fine:Just leave me here okay!Don't mind me.I am no longer your sister!**

**Rein: *cries***

**~~~~~After the party~~~~~**

**Bright:Lione,did you see Rein?**

**Lione:I didn't!**

**Mirlo:Trouble!**

**Altezza:Minna-san!She's in a trouble.I saw her running through the woods.**

**Shade:What?**

**~~~~~In the Forest~~~~~**

**Rein:*crying*Huh...?Where am I?Minna-san?**

**Black Crystal:Rein...**

**Rein:Who are you?**

**Black Crystal:Rein...**

**Rein:Leave me alone!*covers her ears by her hands***

**Black Crystal:Rein...please do me a favor.**

**Rein:What?**

**Black Crystal:Please...BE MY BAIT FOR MY PLAN TO KILL QUEEN SERENA!**

**Rein:Kyaaa!**

**Black Crystal:*catches Rein***

**~~~~~~Others~~~~~~**

**Altezza::Minna-san,I have a plan...the girls will report this to the palace and the boys will save Rein!**

**all:Okay!GO!**

**Princesses:*calling for help***

**Princes:*looking for Rein in the forest***

**~~~~forest~~~~**

**Shade:Rein,where are you?*shouts***

**Bright:Rein-chan!*shouts***

**Tio:Princess Rein!*shouts***

**Auler:Rein-sama!*shouts***

**Shade:*peeks beside a tree*Bright,take a look at here.**

**Bright:*also look* O.O WHAT!**

**~~~~~~~~Princesses~~~~~~~~**

**Lione:Queen Serena,help us!**

**Mirlo:Rein is in trouble!**

**Altezza:She's in the forest right now!**

**Milky:Babu babu!(She's in danger!)**

**Sophie:Please,help us!**

**Fine:Ok,calm down!Enough of chatting and shouting,Let's go!Pyupyu ask the guards to help us find Rein!Now!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Ok!)**

**Altezza:It's like were in a war.**

**Fine:It's more than a war!**

**Lione:Trouble!**

**Fine:Let's go!**

**Princesses & Fine:*run through the woods***

**~~~~~Forest~~~~~**

**Shade:*meets the princesses*We're in trouble!Look!*Points on the dark cloudy sky***

**Fine:What the...**

**Altezza:*shocked***

**Lione:Rein...**

**The truth is they saw Rein inside an unbreakable bubble with water inside is beside the Black Crystal.**

**Black Crystal:*evil laughters*This time I'm going to give Queen Serena a peaceful grave...*laughters***

**Fine:So that's what he wants!**

**Bright:What should we do now?**

**Fine:Right!**

**Shade:What are you going to do?**

**Fine:...That's right!Pyupyu!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu?(Yes?)**

**Fine:Let's go!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Ok!)**

**Mirlo:Wait,what are you up to...**

**Fine:*runs toward the Black Crystal*Then let's have a fight!**

**Shade:*shocked***

**Black Crystal:I'll take your life and I will give your Rein back to your friends...**

**Fine:...**

**Lione:Fine...**

**Fine:I...I never trusted you Black Crystal.I know who you are...you are not returning Rein even if I die.**

**Black Crystal:Then,I will just kill HER!**

**Fine:Why you!Pyupyu,let's go!**

**Pyupyu:*became Fine's wing***

**Fine tried to defend Rein from the blak Crystal's that,all they do is to have a lot of scars and already got Rein but...**

**Black Crystal:Gyaa!Die Queen Serena!*he release his used all of his strength to do it***

**Fne:Kyaa!*before the attack hits her she said softly:"Goodbye everyone*trying to escape(flying) but it was to late...it hit on her back...Her wings was broken,her dress was torn,she bleeds a lot and no more strength***

**At that time,Fine's body cannot fly anymore so she fell in the deep Black Crystal was dead because of the magical power from the Soleil Bell that makes him Princesses and Princes tried to find Fine.**

**Rein:Fine,where are you?Fine?*saw a bleeding girl behind the bushes=It was Fine*Minna-san!**

***all of them gathered***

**Shade:Fine!*hugs Fine***

**Altezza:*crying then runs to her brother*Onee-sama*crying to her brother's chest***

**Bright:*holds Altezza's head***

**Mirlo:*cry***

**Sophie:*lean on her Auler's shoulder**cry***

**So now everyone is crying until they finally calm down and bring Fine's body back to the gave Fine a peaceful grave and the princesses and princes left is the time that Rein will never news was spread in the whole Mysterious death was so meaningful-she save her sister,Rein,even if it cause her is the most-unforgettable time in the whole history of The Woder now the princesses and princes live peacefully and they never look back on their past ever again.**

**~The End~**

_**PrEtIfInE09: I almost cried. I'm sorry if I make Fine die in here. It's really a dream. um... a... when Fine die... eto I dreamed about it... I mean..as in NIGHTMARES. I was crying when I woke up. No blamers. No flamers.**_


End file.
